


For Future Consideration

by Cosmic_Kitty



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Beta Read For Once, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this before man in glass part two but it’s close enough, Non canon complaint, Other, jupeter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Kitty/pseuds/Cosmic_Kitty
Summary: Peter and Juno have a late night conversation.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Kudos: 16





	For Future Consideration

The problem, Peter had realized, was when something was filed away for future consideration it had to be considered. And it was time to consider. It was late at night so late that even Jet, the insomniac of the crew, was asleep. Which meant there was nobody for him to worry about. Besides himself of course. Which was nice after having to watch Juno all day. Juno Steel. The detective had nearly ruined the heist, but of he didn't look good in that dress... No, no don't think about that now. It wasn't important. He wasn't important. Fold it up, file it away, never think about it again. The sooner they could finish the heists the sooner he could get back to his anonymity. Just as soon as he payed off his debt. Thankfully Nova had been gullible enough to give him what he'd needed. He sighed and closed his eyes. Even if he wasn't going to sleep he could at least rest his eyes while 'considering' or at least tried to. The longer certain things had been filed away the harder it was to remember.

________________________________________________________________________________

Peter opened his eyes feeling groggy and something... else. He glanced at the clock on the tiny nightstand in the room. Good he hadn't been asleep for too long he didn't need to get up just yet. BANG! Peter sighed. "What now?" He whispered under his breath.

"Goddamn it fucking depth perception!"

Juno... Peter took a deep breath before opening the door slightly. He may have been hurt by Juno but he wasn't completely cold to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just... Y'know."

Peter looked to the shattered mug by Juno's feet. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"...Couldn't sleep either."

Juno stared at Peter silently for a moment.

"Yes?"

"...Nothing i just, yeah." Juno began to pick up the pieces of the mug. It was Peter's turn to stare. He didn't mean to stare at Juno really his eyes jsut happened to follow him andhe bent down to clean up and... Consider something that was immpossible.

"Ransom?"

"Huh?"Peter blinked rapidly had he dozed off while standing up? 

"Are you okay? You don't look like you've slept in like... Ever."

"I'm fine. Goodnight Juno."

"Nur-Ransom!"

Peter sighed again. "Yes, Juno?"

"I know now's probably not a good time but can we talk... Please? At least a little bit?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Juno let out a sigh of releaf. "Good, I'll just throw this out and then we can talk okay?"

"Sure, whatever."

________________________________________________________________________________

"And I don't really know what else to say other than I'm sorry again. I should've left a note or something explaining why i had to leave."

"You could have just told me."

Juno stared at Peter blankly.

"I was awake you know, the whole time."

"Oh, I'm so so sor-"

"Even if i wasn't you could have woken me up, talked about it. We could've worked something out." Peter could feel his voice shaking but whether it was from anger or from being on the verge of tears he couldn't tell.

"I-" Juno paused for a moment. "I never thought about that actually. But we could try to work something out now. If you wanna try again at... Whatever we had?"

Peter was silent, thinking it out. "I think I would quite like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to prettty-dragon on tumblr for beta reading this!


End file.
